


Roommates

by thatcrazymj



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2 friends falling in love, A mix of eras actually, All Eras, Dancing, Depression (slight), Developing Relationship, Exposure, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, JINYOUNG NOT JUNIOR, Kisses, Like first chapter quick, M/M, Overworking, Paparazzi, Roomates, Smut, Things happen preeetty quick, Yugbam and 2jae in the background, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazymj/pseuds/thatcrazymj
Summary: In which instead of Jackson staying with Jaebum , he moves in with Jinyoung instead..





	1. Dance Practice

Jackson finally finishes packing his clothes into suitcases and wonders whether or not he should pack Mark's stuff too. He shrugs it off. Mark's just down at the corner store, he'll be back.  
‘We could have made this work,’ he thinks, reminiscing over the weeks before the bugs infested their shared room. ‘But no matter what we try, you just won't...die!’ he stomps on a wandering roach and tosses it into the trash bin.

“Hey,” Jaebum knocks on the open door, announcing himself. His large, black headphones hung around his neck and he's wearing his jogging clothes.

“What's up, JB?” he collects his backpack and suitcase, preparing to move into Jaebum’s room.

“I got bad news…” JB runs a hand over the back of his neck and leans on the doorframe. “You can't move into my room...at least not right now.”

Jackson sets his belongings back down, slightly disappointed, “Why not?”

“Manager says the bed for you hasn't come in yet. It might take a few weeks or maybe…” Jaebum trails off and avoids eye contact with Jackson in fear of disappointing him further.

“Or maybe what?”

“Or maybe a few months..” The younger one’s eyes widen slightly.

“Months!? Where am I supposed to stay? I can't stay here, the bugs will be a nuisance in a month.”

JB puts his hands out to calm the blonde one down. “I know, I know, I asked them that and they told me that Jinyoung has an extra bed in his room.”

He perks up at the mention of Jinyoung and hopes that Jaebum didn’t notice it, “So i’ll be rooming with him? Does he know?”

Jb shrugs, “No clue, but I think he’ll be fine with it anyway.” he claps a hand on Jackson’s shoulder and nods briskly, “Well, have fun. I’m going for a jog.” Jb puts the headphones over his ears and begins to jog out the front door.

‘ _This wasn’t such a bad alternative,’_ he reflects. He feels like he and Jinyoung get along well. They do have their slight differences, but they complete each other, in that best friend type of way. Excitedly, Jackson gathers his belonging once again and travels to Jinyoung’s room.

***

“Come in,” Jinyoung answers after the knock on his door stops him from reading. To his surprise Jackson appears carrying what looked like 3 to 4 suitcases of belongings. “Uh...Hi, Jackson.”

Jackson drops the cases in front of the door and grins, “Hi, Jinyoung.”

“What are you doing?”

Jackson stops kicking his suitcases once they are underneath the empty bed, next to the window, “I’m moving in.” He exclaims happily.

Jinyoung drops his book on the bedside table and rises from his bed, “You're what? I thought you were rooming with Jaebum..”

“I was, or at least I thought I was; however, my bed won’t arrive for a few weeks, so we thought it was okay since you have a spare.” Jackson hears Jinyoung sigh and he looks up to find his hands shakily fixing his dark hair. “Is it okay? You know...if I stay?” Jackson prepares, once more, to pack up and leave somewhere else, but Jinyoung is quickly walking towards him.

“No, no, put that down. You can stay, I was just caught off guard. I’m glad you’re here actually...this place can get lonely sometimes.”

‘Really?’ Jackson’s eyes light up at the fact that Jinyoung actually wants him here, “Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, good,” Jackson wraps a strong arm around his friend’s shoulders and pull him in for a side hug, “because I wasn’t leaving anyway,”

“Uh huh…” The younger man scoffs.

“Oh? You didn't think I was going to leave did you?”

Jinyoung moves a few steps away from Jackson, interpreting what might happen next, “Yeah, you looked like a rejected puppy. I’m pretty sure if I said you couldn’t stay, you would have cried,” he counters, backing away a little more.

“Oh yeah? Why’re you backing away?” Jackson stalks towards the younger one with tickling fingers prepared.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. I’m not--” his words are cut short as his back hits the large white wall behind him. “Jackson…” Jackson immediately lunges forward and the tickling commences.

Jinyoung absolutely hates being tickled, but he endures it when it's from Jackson. It makes him happy which makes Jinyoung happy. Still, he attempted to get a firm grip on Jackson’s hands when they were interrupted by an out of breath Yugyeom.

“I heard screaming, are--”

Their position against the wall was slightly compromising and made Yugyeom question whether the screaming was from the tickling or something else. Jackson still had his arms stuck to Jinyoung’s side while the smaller one was pressed with his back firmly against the wall. Not to mention that space between them was nonexistent.

“Uh…” Yugyeom drifts off, “ I'll leave you to it. Don’t kill each other.” His face grew red as he exited their room.

Immediately, they separate from each other. It seemed like the fun in the room dissipated and tension filled the gap. Jinyoung took the time to gather up a few things and head towards their bedroom door.

“I’m going on a walk,” he told the empty air in front of him and proceeded to walk into the living room without even looking at the man on the bed next to his.

“Yeah,” Jackson muttered; his chest rose and fell, still out of breath from before.

He tried not to think about it. He tried not to think about Jinyoung’s giggle and yell when he tickled him. He knew that Jinyoung hated it, but that laugh was amazing and contagious; he hasn't heard it in a while.

He flopped onto his new bed exhaustively. He knew that if he closed his eyes now, he won't wake up for a few hours. The thought temps him, but an email on his phone forces him to get up and answer. Another episode of Weekly Idol with Jooheon and probably someone else. Another car ride across town, more running around, getting to certain places at certain times.

 _‘I'll probably have another show after that, or a fanmeet,’_ the thought makes him even more exhausted, he just wants to relax…

 _‘No’_ he hops out of bed once more. There's no time to mope he has to do it for the aghases.Walking out the room, he puts on his basketball shoes and knocks on Yugyeom’s door. He feels like playing with the guys today.

*****

Jinyoung takes a seat outside of a restaurant down the block. After many attempts to read with shaky hands, he sets the book down onto the table in front of him. He just can't seem to concentrate for whatever reason. He tries to search for the cause of his nervousness: he didn't drink coffee this morning, he ate, he hasn't exercised yet, the only reason it could be was Jackson, but Jackson’s been as normal as ever. The tickling thing wasn't the first, Jackson’s always been an affectionate person with him--with everyone. He sips his tea and glances up towards the sky filled with a mass amount of clouds.

Jaebum approaches while Jinyoung’s head is still in the clouds. His sweat dripped down the side of his head and pooling at his collarbone. The run went longer than he had planned and he figured seeing Jinyoung was a good reason to stop more than ever.

“What're you looking at?”

He flinches, unaware that Jaebum had joined him. “Nothing, just...thinking I guess,”

Jaebum leans towards Jinyoung with his elbows on the table and his hands clasped together, obviously interested in what has Jinyoung so perplexed.

“And?” he snaps his fingers in front of the younger one's face to get his attention.

“Um...huh? It's nothing,” he shakes his head, as if to get something out of there, and gathers his stuff. “Are you done jogging? We can walk back together,” hurriedly, he pushes his chair in and heads towards the dorm before JB could agree.

JB has to jog in order to catch up to Jinyoung and places a hand on his friend's shoulder, “You sure you're alright? You seem occupied.”

Jinyoung flashes him a smile and nods, “I'm good, really.”

Jaebum decides to leave it alone, it's as clear as day on Jinyoung’s face that there's something wrong. They're been JJP long enough to know when something's up. “Ok, well, you have dance practice with Jackson tonight since you missed yesterday's. Jinyoung stops walking for split second but it was enough for Jaebum to notice the stutter.

“W-why me?”

“Like I said, you missed yesterday's practice with the six of , Jackson volunteered to be the one to teach the choreography we did.”

“Why can't Yugyeom teach me? He's much better…” his voice sounds shakier than usual and he curses himself for it.

“Yugyeom is going out with BamBam, and besides, Jackson offered.”

“Okay,” he says defeated.

They arrive at the door and go their separate ways. Upon arrival, Jackson is spread out on his new bed typing something on his phone. Jinyoung greets him with a wave.

“Hey,” the older one sets his phone down next to him. “You ready to practice?” Jackson hops up from his bed, clearly energetic.

Jinyoung loves seeing him this way. Whenever Jackson gets excited for something it is the center of his attention and he doesn't stop until it's finished. The fact that Jackson was excited to practice with him made his heart flutter in his chest. It's a feeling of nostalgia and friendship, nothing else…

“Yeah, let me just get changed.”

Jackson begins to tie his shoelaces while the younger one picked out clothes. He starts to get a little worried after Jinyoung drops his deodorant on the floor along with his phone and socks. He doesn't seem like himself.

“You alright?” he looks over to his friend who had just began to shed his shirt. His hidden muscles bulk out from underneath his tank top. Jackson’s never noticed how large his muscles actually were; they were always hidden by some shirt or jacket even when they practiced. Without his knowledge he slowly became transfixed on how fit Jinyoung really was. Jinyoung’s hint of abs flexed through the thin cloth of his undershirt and his pecs bulged slightly.

“Yeah, I'm good,” the words passing right over Jackson's head as Jinyoung turned his back to Jackson and shed his jeans; the thin cloth of his white underwear barely hid Jinyoung’s round ass and Jackson was able to see it in all its glory.

“I should, well, um…” Jackson stutters, clearly flustered. _‘Get yourself together, Jackson_ ’. “I'm gonna go to the practice room,” he trips while attempting to rise from the bed and catches himself.

 _‘Why are you acting this way?’_ he scolds himself. It's not like he hasn’t seen Jinyoung half naked before. He shakes it off as he enters the practice room.

****

Jinyoung comes in only a few minutes later wearing the same undershirt and...are those Jackson's shorts?

Jackson scoffs, “Are those my shorts?”

Jinyoung’s head lowers and he laughs at the realization, “Yeah, sorry.”

“All good. We're practicing  
‘Stop, stop it’ today and a few others.”

“I thought we knew all the choreo for ’Stop, stop it’.”

Jackson slips the CD inside the player and nods, “You do, but at that part where you're supposed to push me away…” Jackson’s hand at the back of his neck.

“What?”

“Well, instead in of you pushing me away you sort of pull me closer.”

Jinyoung takes a step backwards and scoffs. Just great… ”What do you mean?”

Jackson approaches Jinyoung slowly, “I'll be you and you be me, K?” The younger one nods, unsure of what'll happen next.

They do the choreo as each other with everything going decent except for a few stumbles. The songs approaches the part where Jackson, as Jinyoung, is supposed to push him away, and Jinyoung’s mind races.

‘ _Pull him closer? What does he mean closer? How is he going to do it? How different will it be? Why--'_ in the midst of his thoughts he stumbles over one of the moves and tumbles to the hardwood floor.

Jackson races over to him and immediately checks for injuries. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Should i call the medic?”

Jinyoung chuckles, “I'm fine. I'm fine. Let's go again.”Jackson looks at him questioningly but still reminds the music.

The moment approaches again and Jinyoung takes his place as Jackson; placing a hand on Jackson’s inner elbow and turning him around. The look Jackson gave made Jinyoung’s entire being flare up in heat. It was so intense, he almost stumbled backwards from it. He was ready to be pushed backwards and continue the dance like normal, but Jackson grabbed hold of the collar of his undershirt and tugged, hard. Jinyoung’s feet moved on their own and he was mere inches away from touching Jackson's lips with his own.

They held eye contact with each other for a while; missing the part where they were supposed separate and continue dancing. Jackson knew he was supposed to let go of Jinyoung long ago but his fingers just didn't allow it. No matter what his brain said, his body liked being this close with Jinyoung. He brushed it off as him just being close friends with Jinyoung, but still kept the grip on his friend's collar. He's never been this close before, Jinyoung’s eyes looked prettier up close-- everything looked prettier up close. His lips puffed out slightly as he was still breathing hard from the previous dancing, or something else. Jackson watched as a bead of sweat ran from Jinyoung’s forehead and down to his neck, he was unbelievably sweaty and, to Jackson, he looked good--more than good, he looked _hot_. _‘Friendly hot’_ he convinced himself. ‘ _Just a compliment is all,’_

“So uh...yeah,” Jackson pats Jinyoung’s chest once and pulls away. “That's what he said you're supposed to do…”

Jinyoung nods and swallows. He didn't know what it was, impulse or some other urge, but his body was drawn back to Jackson's in one swift step. He grasped the collar of his Jackson’s shirt and pulled him as close as possible. It had only been a few seconds since they were this close, but Jinyoung didn't care. He missed Jackson's warmth against him.

“Like this?” He asked, out of breath but not from the dancing. “Yeah,” Jackson breathed out. “Yeah, just like this,” Jackson’s hands cusp Jinyoung's face and he closes the space between their lips.

Jinyoung freezes as the shock rushes through his being and excites every nerve in his body. He hugs his arms behind Jackson’s back and pulls him tight against his front. Jackson pushes backwards until the younger one’s back lands against one of the mirrors. Jackson lifts one of Jinyoung’s leg onto his hip and he shivers at the friction. Jinyoung’s mind runs blank as the older one licks over a spot in his neck that has him arching his back off the mirror behind him.

He finally opens his eyes and the terror of what he's doing takes over. He pushes Jackson away quickly to the older man’s surprise. Jackson face is full of remorse as well..

Jinyoung takes a minute to look around the room and then back up at Jackson who has his head in his hands and squatting on the floor. The younger one finally gets the feeling back in his legs and quickly shoots for the door.

“Jinyoung!” Jackson calls out, but he's already far too gone for him to hear.

****


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jackson try to figure things out after the dance practice incident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, my computer crashed and I lost all the chapters I wrote, so i'm rewriting them :')

Jinyoung bursts into the living room where Jaebum and Youngjae sat, legs intertwined and books in both hands, on the couch. Jinyoung paid no mind to them as his brain was reeling with confusion at the fact that he just...kissed Jackson; his best friend, Jackson, his new roommate, Jackson. 

Jaebum felt a sharp punch on his shoulder and set the book down to look at the culprit. "Yes?"

"I need to move into your room."

The request came as a slight shock to JB and he untangled his legs from Youngjae to clearly see his friend. Jinyoung looked panicked, desperate; his hair disheveled along with his shirt thrown sideways and his lips as red as ever. What's up with him?

"Did something happen with Jackson?"

"Ye--no!" Even Youngjae's ears perked up at the stutter. "Please, JB, let me room with you."

Jaebum cards his fingers through his hair, wondering how to let his friend down nicely, "I don't have a second bed..." 

Jinyoung lowers himself to his knees, begging now, "Can't I just sleep in the bed with you?" 

Youngjae takes this time to clear his throat, loudly. He and Jaebum make quick eye contact, and Youngjae gives a slight shake of the head.

"Uh..no. Look, Jinyoung, I'm pretty sure whatever happened between you and Jackson can be worked out--" The blonde one interrupts Jaebum, as he comes rushing through the front door clearly out of breath. "--See," JB turns Jinyoung towards Jackson, "He just got here, now you two work this out."

"But--" Jinyoung starts but JB is quick to shut him down.

"I am your leader, correct?"

"Yes," the younger one mumbles.

"Now go fix it!" he says with full authority

Jinyoung backs off his knees and leaves the living room without checking if Jackson was following behind him; he was.

"That was hot," Youngjae whispers into the older one's ear, scaring him somewhat. 

"What?"

"You know. The way you yelled and used your 'leader authority'" he began to climb his way onto JB's lap. "Would you mind doing it again,  _leader_ _?_ " This put a smirk on the leader's face as his blood ran hot from Youngjae's words. His clouded eyes took the leader by surprise; he used one hand to cup the younger one's chin and the other slid down the small of his back.

"Gladly."

******

They each go to their separate beds and begin kicking off their shoes and shedding their sweaty clothes for something more comfortable and dry. The younger one turns his body to face the wall as Jackson attempts to say something. He could see the brunette shaking, but it was unclear to him whether it was from crying or the cold. 

"Please don't be like this," Jackson croaks; his voice was harsher than usual. Jinyoung's shoulders fall, but he still shows no sign of facing the blonde. 

Jackson doesn't understand this. Jinyoung always talks to him no matter how personal it was. He even remembered a time when Jinyoung told him about a dream he had of them together. He said they had been dating for years, and he spared Jackson the details when it got a little explicit. They laughed it off like it nothing, but it was never like this, Jinyoung has never shut down on him before.

"You don't have to blame yourself for what happened," Jinyoung shivers as he recounts the events of the practice room in his head. "It was just part of the dance and I-I got too carried away." Jackson cards his fingers through his hair as he gets a little choked up. What is wrong with him today? "If you're gonna blame someone, blame me." Jackson's heart sinks as the younger one continues to read the wall like it was one of his favorite books. 

Jackson wants to hit him and tell him to stop being such a baby; he wants to yell and tell him to look at him. He wants him to forget what happened so they can continue to just tell each other everything, but all he could muster was a tearful, "Jinyoung, please..."

It breaks Jinyoung up inside, he hates hearing someone as cheerful and happy as Jackson cry, and he's the reason for it. He fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt as he hears Jackson attempt to sniff quietly behind him. Jackson is his best friend...what is compelling him to be so harsh towards him?

 _'It was a simple kiss.'_ Jinyoung tells himself,  _' An accidental kiss.'_

Jackson so badly wants to stop himself from crying; he's not sad, he's frustrated with the brunette facing away from him because he can't get it through his head that it was just a kiss. An accidental kiss. A kiss...that kept replaying in Jackson's head over and over again. It's wrong; he knows that, but it doesn't stop him from wanting to...to do it more. His thoughts frighten him and he shakes them out, finally realizing that he's stopped crying and Jinyoung has migrated from his own bed to Jackson's. His arm was resting on the older man's shoulder and patted a soothing pattern into his arm. 

"I don't know what got to me," the younger one starts, "It was all too overwhelming and I had to just get out of there as quickly as possible," he removes his arm to scratch at the top of his head, and Jackson feels a minor emptiness.

He scoffs it off, "I don't know what got to me either. I don't normally cry like this." The younger one chuckles.

"Yeah you do,"

Jackson pushes his friend playfully,"I do not!" 

"You cried while watching that movie of the son who neglected his mother and she died later."

"Hey!" he points a defending finger at Jinyoung. "That movie makes everyone cry!" His smile is bright, despite the topic.

"I didn't cry," the younger one shrugs nonchalantly.

"You know what?" He pushes Jinyoung flat on the bed and prepares his tickling fingers. 

Jinyoung's smile is as wide as ever even before he starts. In the back of his head, he felt relief after thinking that he wouldn't see Jinyoung's bright smile again. Jinyoung's laughter expanded throughout the room along with a few screams before he'd bursts into giggles again. Jackson began to laugh along with him. He eventually stopped tickling him and lay to the side of Jinyoung, both of them filling their shared room with laughter. Jackson's laughter soon dies off and his head drifts off to face the side of his friend's head. Jinyoung was still laughing silently to himself, the eye wrinkles prominent from where Jackson was. One of his favorite things about the brunette was his eye laugh that just added on to the effect of his smile. The smile that spread around an entire room because it was just _that_ contagious. He stared for only a few seconds, but to him, it felt like hours before Jinyoung caught on and turned to stare back. 

"Did I do something?" Jinyoung asks after they keep eye contact for a while. 

Jackson brings his hand up to caress his friend's cheeks; a move that he didn't know he was going to do before he did it. Jinyoung accepts it naturally as it's not the first time Jackson has rubbed on his cheeks. The past few times might not have been as intimate as this moment, and Jinyoung slowly started to realize how he unconsciously leaned towards Jackson every few seconds.

"You have a nice smile," Jackson finally managed to say after minutes of 'way too intimate' silence.

Jinyoung's eye smile is back again and this time it was wider, "You've told me that before."

"I know-- I just," Jackson smoothes a thumb over the soft cheeks once more, "I haven't said it in while."

The younger one's smile fades slightly as his eyes involuntarily shut and open quickly. He yawns into the palm of his head and blinks many times. 

"Jinyoung?" Jackson whispers; his caresses apparently putting the younger one to sleep.

Jinyoung hums in response; curling up into a ball near Jackson's chest. Jackson gets up from the bed and covers Jinyoung with his blanket. He smoothes over a few stray hairs on the brunette's hair and climbs into Jinyoung's bed.

"Goodnight," he whispers. The response is a soft snore from the bed next to him.


	3. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung wakes up in a bed that isn't his and temptations rise as the two are stuck with each other for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i haven't been updating, school has been kicking my butt. Enjoy!

Jinyoung’s eyes flutter awake as his body registers a foreign bed. His body goes stiff as he realizes who's bed it is.

 

_Did he? Noo. They couldn't have._

 

Jinyoung’s clothes are still on and he doesn't _feel_ any different.

 

_Then why is he? What is he doing in Jackson's bed?_

  
He finally gathers the bravery to turn around and slightly prays that there isn't a blonde man lying next to him. There is, but the blonde man is on Jinyoung’s bed instead. Relief floods his entire body, they've just switched beds. He looks more closely at the older man occupying his bed. One hand lies angled over his head and the other hand is sprawled out to the side. The blanket is kicked over to cover only one-half of his torso. The right half of his legs are exposed and Jinyoung has a perfect view of his thick thigh that is barely covered by his basketball shorts. Jinyoung could've sworn Jackson was wearing a shirt before he went to sleep but, either way, it was gone now. Jinyoung stared unconsciously at his friend's chest, tracing the rise and dip of Jackson's abs with his eyes. He was almost skin and bone, Jinyoung noticed. His friend wasn't eating. He could see it in the older one's cheeks; they were slowly becoming hollow, more than usual. Jinyoung couldn't complain too much since he isn't new to starving himself either, but Jackson did it almost daily and he also worked hard each day. Jinyoung would hear him leave the dorm in the earliest hours of the morning and not come back till late in the evening; then get up and do it again the next day.

Jinyoung watches the beads of sweat fall from his friend's face. He's...overworking himself. Jinyoung has tried to push it off as Jackson just being a hard worker, but Jinyoung can see it as clear as day now. Jackson looks exhausted. Jinyoung rises from the bed and grabs a cold, wet, washcloth from their bathroom. When he entered the room again, Jackson had switched positions; the covers were now on the floor and he slept on his back with his legs and arms spread outward. Jinyoung could admit, Jackson was a wild sleeper. He delicately moved one of Jackson's legs inwards and sat on the edge of the bed. The older one made a noise of protest but seemed to still be deep in a dream. Jinyoung laid the wet washcloth on Jackson's burning forehead; which earned a slight jerk from him. He pushed the blonde's, sweat drenched hair out of his face and kept his hand there atop of his head. Jinyoung felt useless since this was the only thing he could do to help. He couldn't stop his friend from taking jobs and opportunities to get himself out there, but he also couldn't just watch Jackson work so hard to the point of exhaustion. 

Jinyoung stared at the older one's body; so deep in thought that he didn't notice Jackson pop one eye open, "You're staring," he whispered and placed a heated hand on Jinyoung's thigh; breaking his concentration.

The younger one flinched and moved away from Jackson's body, "I was not. I was just...observing your features."

Jackson scoffed, "That's called staring," he begins to sit upright, but the cold washcloth falls from his forehead and onto his shorts, "What's this?" he holds up the wet cloth. 

"You were burning up so I thought I'd help," Jackson's smile is bright, even this early in the morning. Even though his body is tired and his eyes droop, his smile continues to shine. Jinyoung takes notes of this and reaches up to remove a stray hair that was sticking to Jackson's forehead.

"Thanks," he sighs.

"You're overworking yourself," Jinyoung blurts out before silently cursing himself. Jinyoung could see Jackson's guilty expression before he rises from the bed. Jackson begins fixing the sheets and arranging pillows. 

"I should make the bed. Thanks for the washcloth by the way. It's been really hot lately; hasn't it? We should op--" Jinyoung places a hand on Jackson's shoulder. 

"Really, Jackson you're going to end up hurting yourself if you keep taking so many jobs," the older one continues to fix the bed despite Jinyoung's attempt to get his attention. 

Jackson attempts to stand up straight but he senses a painful surge down his spine and goes back to a hunched position. Jinyoung helps Jackson sit upright on the bed and gives him a knowing look.

Before Jinyoung could ask what happened, Jackson's guilty face is back again, "After you left last night I got frustrated and tried dancing again. I guess I did a dance move wrong so I tried to run it off, but..." Jackson's cell phone rings on the bedside table with a phone call and Jinyoung snatches it before Jackson could get to it.

"Hello," he answers with heat. The room was silent as they listened, "Jackson can't do the photo-shoot today, he's injured. Yeah, Thursday would be great, thank you," he hangs up the call and Jackson folds his arms across his chest with a look that is far less happier than before. 

"Jinyoung, what was that for?! I have to call them back," he reaches for the phone, but his back keeps him from going very far. 

"You can barely get out of bed, let alone, pose for three or more hours...I can't watch you hurt yourself more," 

Jackson places his head in his hands for a while before looking at Jinyoung again. His cheeks peaked at a bright pink and his eyes brimmed with tears, "I don't want to fail them," Jackson whispered, barely loud enough for Jinyoung to catch.

He knew exactly who Jackson was talking about and he places a soft hand on the blonde's shin, rubbing circles to try and comfort him, "The aghases will understand. Just because you miss one photoshoot doesn't mean they'll hate you," Jackson doesn't look convinced but he still gives Jinyoung a nod. He leans back against the head board of the bed and shuts his eyes for a while.

JInyoung gives him a few seconds to think. It's weird not seeing Jackson on his feet and goofing around with the rest of the group. A pit of guilt forms in Jinyoung's stomach; admittedly, it was his fault that they kissed. If Jinyoung hadn't have pulled Jackson close for a second time, then they might not have kissed, Jackson wouldn't have gotten frustrated and mess up his moves, he wouldn't be injured...He pats the older one's shoulder and rises from the bed, but Jackson refrains from opening his eyes.

"I'll go tell Jb," Jinyoung takes one last glance at his injured friend before leaving the room and finding Jb in the livingroom with a sleepy Youngjae resting on his chest. "Jackson's injured," he states out loud, causing the two to jerk awake.

"How bad?" Jb asks while slowly letting Youngjae leave his chest before he rises to his feet.

"He has a little bit of back pain, but it's nothing we haven't seen before."

Jaebum shakes his head and takes his spot back on the couch, Jackson picked the worst time to be injured, "I have a photoshoot today and tomorrow."

"I have a recording session for the next few days, Mark's in America, and Yugyeom and Bam are going out somewhere," Youngjae informs the older two on everyone's schedule.

"Yeah," Jaebum ponders, "Who's going to--"

"I got him," Jinyoung finishes Jb's sentence. "I have nothing to do till Thursday, i'll take care of him." The leader agrees and Youngjae's head appears again on his chest. Jinyoung leaves the two by themselves and scrolls through twitter on his way back to Jackson.

Jackson could see Jinyoung's bright smile from the bed, "What's up?" he asks, curious of what made Jinyoung's smile so wide. 

"Huh? Oh...nothing," he refuses to tell the older one, but his smug smile says there's something up. 

"Let me see," he reaches over to Jinyoung from the other bed; straining his back in the process. He winces and retracts back to a comfortable position. 

Jinyoung carefully places a hand on his friend's shoulder and guides him back to comfort, "Sorry, sorry. I should have just given you the phone."

Jackson shakes his head, "It's fine, what's on it anyway?" Jinyoung hands him the phone already opened up to the Twitter app. Jackson's heart nearly floated out of his chest and his eyes involuntarily filled with tears. Trending #2 worldwide was a hashtag just for him. Aghases, ARMYs, Once's the whole lot were telling him to get better and rest well, "How...how did they find out?" his voice betrayed him as his throat cracked with emotion.

"I guess someone reported it when you didn't show for the photoshoot," Jinyoung's smile had yet to dim as he watched his friend's face light up at the messages. Jackson chuckled at a specific one and leaned over to show Jinyoung. It read:

' _Jackson, I love you so much and I know Jinyoungs taking good care of you, make sure he does anything you want!!!'_ followed by a bunch of winking emojis.

They cracked up at it for a few good seconds before Jackson placed a playful hand on Jinyoung's thigh. Jinyoung knew Jackson meant nothing but fun behind it, but it didn't stop the younger one from feeling something else. "So,  _Jinyoung,_ " the older one made sure to draw out his name in a joking tone; to Jinyoung, it sounded like he was being seduced. "Are you ready to do anything I want for the next two days?"

Jinyoung was certain that his swallow could be heard all the way from America. He saw the dark thoughts that rised in his head and put them far behind.  His chuckle came out nervously, "Not  _anything,_ right?"

Jackson thought about it for a while; he honestly wanted to see if Jinyoung would do whatever he requested for two days. He wanted test him, "Oh no," Jackson purred, voice low. He leaned a little more weight on the hand that rested on Jinyoung's thigh. "I mean  _anything_ ,"

Personal space was out of the picture at this point and Jinyoung seemed to forget to notice. Another swallow made Jinyoung feel the dryness of his own throat. He swallowed more and more to try to moisten his throat, unaware of Jackson's piercing eyes staring at the movement of his adam's apple. The room seemed to have switched gears; the closeness of the two idols made the room feel two times warmer. Jinyoung desperately wanted to break whatever was happening between the two, but it was harder than he thought; Jackson drew this out of him naturally. When he's near Jackson, there's just an automatic pull; he wants to be near Jackson no matter where they are.

"J-Jackson..." his voice sounded so small and he cursed himself for it. The older one raised his head higher and made sure to be in a position where he wouldn't irritate his back. 

So far, testing Jinyoung had gotten off to a great start. Jackson, himself, didn't even know what he was planning on doing, but it meant being close to Jinyoung which was fine with him. He brought his hand up and inch closer to Jinyoung's inner thigh and hoped the move went unnoticed. He brought his nose up to the younger one's jaw and barely pecked it; the kiss was feather-light but Jinyoung felt like an entire weight just dropped onto his chest.

Jackson waited; waited for Jinyoung to push back or react but the younger one just let his eyes flutter closed as Jackson placed another kiss, this time closer to his cheek.Nothing yet. He decides to test his hands and he feels Jinyoung's thigh tense underneath the older one's circling finger tips; Jinyoung still says nothing.

Jinyoung didn't know how to react. His body was on overload; half wanted to fly away and the other half never ever wanted to leave. Jinyoung felt like this was wrong, he knew he'd seen Jaebum and Youngjae like this but Jaebum was their leader, he could get away with anything. If he and Jackson were caught...who knows what would happen. Jinyoung noted the consequences in his mind, but none of them were good enough to make him stop Jackson from doing this; from being this close, from making Jinyoung's skin flare from a single kiss that sparked a wildfire in him.

Jackson's kisses began getting dangerously close to Jinyoung's mouth and he finally began to notice, "Jackson," he said firmly. Jackson made no sign of pulling away, but instead hummed against the brunette's throat. "I-I--" Jinyoung released the small moan that he desperately tried to hold in. He pushed Jackson away; not hard enough to affect his injuries but enough that Jackson got the message. Jinyoung rose up from the bed and scratched the back of his neck while pacing the room. "You need ice?" He asked. Before the other man could answer, Jinyoung did it for him, "You do. I'm gonna--im gonna get you some ice," he rushed out of the bedroom door but not before accidentally ramming his shoulder into the doorframe. Jackson wiped the sweat from his brow and rested against the headboard again. A smug smile rested on his face.

These were gonna be an interesting two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love tension ;) This chapters been done for a week but i just havent had time to update. I'm sorry : '(


End file.
